Contemporary optical communications and other systems oftentimes employ optical isolators to isolate optical amplifiers and lasers from back reflections. Such isolation is especially important when monolithically integrating a laser and/or an optical amplifier with other components.
Accordingly isolators that reduce such back reflections would represent a welcome addition to the art.